Judgment Day 2018
Judgment Day (2018) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the UWF. It took place on January 29th, 2018. The event took place in Seattle, Washington. It was the first annual UWF Judgment Day event, and served as the first pay-per-view of 2018. Five matches were contested on the main card. In the main event, Sheamus successfully defended his UWF Championship against Dolph Ziggler. On the undercard, Seth Rollins defeated Vampiro to win his first Intercontinental Championship, and Marty Scurll defeated Dalton Castle and The Miz to retain the Television Championship. The event also saw Bobby Roode pin Chris Jericho, and Cesaro defeat Mr. Kennedy in Kennedy's final match to date. Storylines On the December 27th episode of Revolution, Sheamus's UWF Championship celebration was interrupted by a video from former champion Dolph Ziggler, who warned the new titleholder that he was coming for the title himself. The next week, Ethan Carter III officially awarded Ziggler a rematch for the UWF Championship at Judgment Day. Following a failed attempt at attacking Sheamus after his match that same night, Ziggler was successful in his post-match assault on the UWF Champion on the January 18th episode of Revolution. On the December 27th episode of Revolution, Bobby Roode attacked Chris Jericho after the latter's match against Ziggler, hitting a Glorious DDT on Jericho. Roode teased an explanation in the immediate aftermath, but instead opted to explain his actions on the next week's edition of The Highlight Reel, during which he declared he was tired of Jericho receiving unearned opportunities. That night, Carter announced a match between the two at Judgment Day, meant to serve as a way for each to prove his worth against the other. The next week saw both competitors distract each other, with Roode interrupting Jericho's match with Seth Rollins and leading directly to Jericho's defeat, and Jericho himself attacking Roode after he defeated Sheamus. Jericho once again hit a Codebreaker on Roode following their tag team victory on the January 18th episode of Revolution. On the January 3rd episode of Revolution, Mr. Kennedy disrupted a tag team match between the team of Sheamus and Cesaro and the team of Dolph Ziggler and Adam Cole with commentary slandering the competitors, specifically Cesaro. Cesaro took offense to the commentary from Kennedy and challenged him to a match at Judgement Day the next week, which was accepted offscreen. At ''Rebellion'', Vampiro was eliminated from the Aztec Warfare match by Seth Rollins. On the December 27th episode of Revolution, Vampiro vowed to exact his vengeance on Rollins, which became a reality the next week when Vampiro threatened to stab Rollins with an iron spike before the latter is saved by his mentor Kurt Angle. Carter decided that night that their bad blood, in addition to Rollins's earning of a title shot after back-to-back victories over Adam Cole and Mr. Kennedy, was justification for an Intercontinental Championship match at Judgement Day between champion Vampiro and challenger Rollins. At Rebellion, Marty Scurll forced Dalton Castle to tap out to claim his first Television Championship. Despite demanding a rematch, Castle instead received a match against newcomer The Miz on the December 27th episode of Revolution. The match ended favorably for Miz, who followed that performance with a victory over Scurll himself. This was enough to earn a spot in the Television Championship match at Judgment Day alongside the defending champion Scurll, and Castle, who was given his rematch. Event Preliminary matches The first match of the night saw Marty Scurll once again force Dalton Castle to tap out to the Crossface Chickenwing in a Television Championship match also involving The Miz. This match marked Castle's final official match in the UWF, as he would be attacked to the point of injury by Minoru Suzuki upon his planned return to the company in February 2018. Backstage, Paul Heyman discussed the true meaning of Judgment Day. Later, Vampiro had a conversation with a then-unknown mystery man on the defense of his Intercontinental Championship. The second match saw Seth Rollins pin Vampiro following a Curb Stomp to win the Intercontinental Championship. This marked the first time the Intercontinental Championship changed hands since the UWF's collapse and rebrand, and also saw the first appearance of Jimmy Jacobs in the UWF. Mr. Kennedy cut a promo on a cell phone, ironically praising his star- and staying-power before what would be his final match to date. At UWF Headquarters, Triple H made a cryptic appearance, threatening Ethan Carter III. The third match saw Cesaro force Mr. Kennedy tap out to the Sharpshooter in what would be Kennedy's farewell match in UWF. Backstage, Bobby Roode reunited with Scott D'Amore. Meanwhile, Dolph Ziggler got checked out by a medical examiner, who cleared him for his match in the main event. The fourth match saw Bobby Roode pin Chris Jericho after a referee distraction and a Glorious DDT. This match would turn out to be a de facto number one contender's match for the UWF Championship. Outside the arena, Vinny Marseglia reacted to a previous match on Revolution, ''which ended in a countout draw against the UWF Champion Sheamus. '''Main event' The main event of Judgment Day saw UWF Champion Sheamus pin Dolph Ziggler following a Brogue Kick to retain his championship over the former champion and assert himself as the undisputed face of the UWF. Aftermath On the February 7th episode of Revolution, Bobby Roode opened the show by demanding a UWF Championship match, which he would receive as a reward for beating Chris Jericho at Judgment Day. Roode later distracted champion Sheamus during his match with Sin Cara, causing the former to get rolled up by the latter. On February 21st, Roode was pinned in a tag team match against Sheamus and Cesaro, the latter of which had recently become number one contender for the UWF Championship at WrestleMania. On the go-home episode of Revolution, Roode interrupted Sheamus's appearance on Miz TV, though the encounter did not become physical. On the February 14th episode of Revolution, Chris Jericho hosted The Highlight Reel to voice his disapproval of being passed up for a UWF Championship opportunity in favor of Bobby Roode, Cesaro, and Seth Rollins. Dolph Ziggler interrupted the segment and attacked Jericho with a chair, blaming Y2J for his UWF Championship loss at Rebellion 2017 and subsequent head injuries. The next week, Ziggler superkicked Jericho after the latter's victory over The Miz. On the go-home episode of Revolution, Ziggler attempted to once again superkick Jericho after the latter's victory over Vampiro, but it was countered into the Walls of Jericho. On the February 7th episode of Revolution, Vinny Marseglia pinned then-Television Champion Marty Scurll. The next week, Scurll challenged Marseglia to a deathmatch. While his demands were not met, Ethan Carter III announced a Hardcore match between the two for the Television Championship. On the February 21st episode of Revolution, Marseglia held the Television Championship over Scurll after the latter lost a match to Vampiro. On the February 14th episode of Revolution, Seth Rollins lost a number one contender's match for the UWF Championship to Cesaro following interference from Vampiro and Jimmy Jacobs. The next week, Rollins called out Vampiro, which caused Ethan Carter III to book an Intercontinental Championship match between the two at Insurrextion. To avoid the match becoming a 2-on-1 disadvantage, Carter announced the match would take place inside Hell in a Cell for the first time in UWF history. On the February 7th episode of Revolution, The Miz ran into Titus O'Neil backstage, who attempted to invite Miz to join Titus Worldwide , an offer Miz strongly refused. The next week, The Miz hosted Miz TV with O'Neil - whose client Sin Cara had pinned UWF Champion Sheamus the week before - as his guest. The two made a match at Insurrextion, where if Miz lost, he would be forced to join Titus Worldwide. Later that night, O'Neil and Miz had a physical altercation during Sin Cara's match that distracted him long enough to allow Marty Scurll to win the match. The next week, Miz hit two Skull Crushing Finales on Sin Cara after his victory over El Generico. Results